That Awkward Moment
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Everyone has to suffer through these moments. Ever wonder how your favorite POK couple will react to them?


**It's not the best one-shot in the world. This was completed in a rush which sort of explains my unkept writing. Hopefully you find this funny because I'm not much of a comedian myself.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

* * *

**That Awkward Moment**

**Part 1: Misunderstanding**  
"Give me some sugar,"

"For the last time Boz, I am not kissing you!" Candace yelled.

Boz pointed to a sugar tray. "I just wanted some for my tea."

* * *

**Part 2: King of Dancing**  
"Whose got the best moves in town? This guy!"

"Sit down Boomer; you're embarrassing me!" Rebecca scolded, hiding her face in her arms. As people passed by the pair, the girl made sure that no one knew she was dating the dancing freak.

"Not until you prove to me that I'm the King of dancing!"

"Fine." She grunted. "You are the King of dancing."

Boomer glared at her. "You could have just said that before I broke out into my awesome dancing." He slid into a seat beside her.

She let out a sigh of frustration and hit her head on the table. It was that easy.

* * *

**Part 3: Solitude (Credit to Alice-Prisoner of Fiction-for writing this one!)**  
Mikayla took refuge from the world. She hid under her covers, her legs tucked under her. A good book was clutched against her chest, unopened and unread. She shut her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Ahh. Peace."

"Mikayla?" A voice said behind her door.

Mikayla snarled. Was she not clear enough when she said she wanted to be left alone? "Go away!"

"Not until you get out!"

"Never!"

"Then I'm coming in."

Before Mikayla could object, the door knob twisted and the door flew open. The floorboards creaked and soon enough, the weight on her bed increased.

"Mikayla," he began. "You can't hide in here forever."

"Yes I can. You watch me."

He sighed. "What would your father say?

"He could care less. As long as I'm away from boys, I can do what I want." She said, pushing the covers closer to herself.

"And your friends?"

"Ha. Okay."

The boy sighed. He didn't want to have to do this but he had no other choice."What about the weapons?"

"I won't live!" Mikayla screeched. She pulled the covers off herself and bolted to her feet. "I MUST FIGHT."

* * *

**Part 4: Shopping**  
"Candace," Boz began.

"Not now!" The girl hissed.

"But-" he whined.

"I said not now!"

"What if I took you shopping- will that make you feel better?"

"I'LL GO GRAB MY BAG!"

* * *

**Part 5: Seven Minutes in Heaven  
**"Oh, Mikayla!" squealed Candace excitedly.

Mikayla sighed. "Let's just get over with this."

She grabbed Brady's shirt collar and dragged him into the closet with her. "Why are you in such a-" He began but was silenced with a slap.

"Ouch!" He cried, holding his cheek where a small bruise was forming. "What's your-" He tried yet again.

Mikayla grabbed a fistful of his shirt and smashed her lips into his, kissing him with all her might. As Mikayla pulled away, she smiled sweetly. "Are you happy now?" The smile from her face faded rather quickly and turned into a glare-she evidently didn't want to be there.

Brady nodded, dazed. He had to question himself to make sure what just happened wasn't a dream. He was too involved in his thoughts that he didn't notice the guard girl throwing the door open, and casually walking out. "I STILL WANT MY TWETNTY BUCKS!"

* * *

**Part 6: Fan Girls (1)**

**Song Credit(and don't question me!): Does He Know BY: One Direction.**

"_'Does he know you can move it like that?'_" Candace screamed the lyrics to her favorite song, literally bouncing off the walls as she did so. "_'Does he know you're out and I want you so bad?_'"

"CANDACE!" Boz attempted to calm his girlfriend down.

This only caused her to sing louder. "_'Tonight, you're mine, baby!_'"

"Make her shut up!" Boomer demanded.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!" complained Brady, leaning against a wall for protection.

"I'm trying!" Boz assured his brothers.

Mikayla ran into the room, machete at ready. "What is that _awful_ sound?"

"That happens to be your best friends' singing!" Brady replayed, clutching his ears. "Run while you can, woman!"

"I don't understand why girls like bands like One Direction-they all can't sing!" Boomer commented.

"_'Baby, does he_-'" Candace froze. She turned on her heels to face Boomer. "They _can't_ sing-_they_ _can't sing_?"

"Well, at least she's quiet now." Brady shrugged.

"Take that back!" snarled Candace, clenching her fists by her sides. Her favorite band had just been insulted. And she wouldn't believe it. "YOU BETTER RUN, PARKER."

* * *

**Part 7: Fan Girls (2)  
**"You're hideous."

"Alright."

"You have the brain of squirrel."

"Cool."

"One Direction can't sing."

"I'll give you five seconds to run." Candace warned.


End file.
